


The will of Orlais and the brotherhood of Ferelden

by Adsol



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alphonse is a wreak, Brotherhood, Corypheus Dead, Courtship, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Ferelden, Friendship, Inspiration, M/M, Mercenaries, Orlesian Chevaliers, Orlesians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Betrayal, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Qunari, Redemption, Romance, Sided with Mages, Spoilers, Templars (Dragon Age), Vaginal Sex, but he's still an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: The year after the inquisitions sealed the breach for the last time was a quiet year for them many deciding what they'd do next however for one group that wasn't the case now let's step into Alphonse Amrita's shoes and see as he builds up one hell of a team, deal's with the loose ends left by the breach and gives his friends a place to belong all the while building up the power to defeat his brother and take back his family's wealth and happiness as well as navigate the dangers of the grand game and the pride of Ferelden.





	The will of Orlais and the brotherhood of Ferelden

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and other power's_**

**Alphonse's pov**

**One year ago the Emerald Graves**

I stood in the most recent battlefield that had been made in this once beautiful land ah Andraste be dammed won't this war ever end I've lost enough comrade's to last me a lifetime curse you Gaspard for declaring war upon us. As I wandered about trying to get back to base I had a hard time doing so as if I stuck to the main road I'd surely join my comrade's but if I go for the overgrowth then I'll get even more lost and I can't fight back my sword got destroyed during an earlier battle and this lousy shield won't do me much good however as luck would have it I found some other men belonging to my side I called out "hey over here" the one who looked like the commander said "a loyalist kill him" I quickly realised that they were part of the the Freemen so I had to hightail it out of there.

**Present day**

A year had passed since that encounter and a whole lot has changed the war was now over the breach had been sealed twice now and Orlais was now at peace for many for me though not so much Arthur my brother you see while I was away had been plotting a coup d'etat of my family's land and when I'd arrived home he finally made his move most of my cousin's hadn't been so lucky as they were now either slaves on their own land or dead my parents I'm not holding y breath to see if they're alive or not but my youngest Isabella I knew she was alive but she's likely a prisoner now  **I swear I will save you Isy** as of for what I've been doing this whole time well not much aside from doing the odd bit of mercenary work or anything else that could put my skills to good use to many it would seem cowardly but to me it's better then being dead which brings me to what I'm doing now chasing down a group of highway men  **years of training and this is how I prove it.**

I waited in the hills for them to move on local caravan these pest's have been causing trouble throughout these parts for a while now and the Baron has requested me to capture the leader alive but as of for his underlings they don't count as one of them leapt out I charged with my battle-axe nearly cleaving him in two one bandit called out "Three's No" another said "bastard I'll kill you" they both fired arrow's at me that I easily avoided due to them being lousy shots I ran up to them delivering a horizontal slash to his head splitting it open like a walnut he gushed out blood as it coated my axe his friend tried going for me with daggers but I outmanoeuvred him slicing his arm off he said "you shit wait I know you" I said "really" he said "your the Emerald Devil the man who made rivers of blood flow throughout the" before he could finish his sentence I took his head from his shoulders simply because he mentioned my nickname  **I earned it because during the war I killed a lot of people be it Gaspard's men, Freemen, Deserters or even the occasional civilian who the generals felt acted out of line it was messy to say the least within four months I'd already amassed a massive body count most people would avoid me out of fear because of it but me I don't feel proud of what I did I'd hoped I could return home and never need to think of war again just live out the rest of my days with no disturbances but my brother went and messed up that whole plan now I'm just wondering hoping I can find some reason to carry on** little did I know that at that moment my world would become even more upside down from then on.


End file.
